This Is Our Story
by Iron Leopard
Summary: After the Heroes of Olympus have passed away, a new threat wipes out the population in the world. When the mind controlling apocalypse brings itself into the live of demigods, only few of them have them have survived. They must meet and work together to defeat what is mind controlling their loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll long time no see! So I decided to make a new story about an apocalypse. So here's a better summary.**

**When a mind controlling apocalypse brings itself into the live of demigods, only few of them have them have survived and this is their stories. Then they must meet and work together to defeat what is mind controlling their loved ones.**

Shay

"_Hello?"_

_I was in a room crowded with mirrors. Every inch of the walls were covered with them big ones, small ones, thin ones, thick ones. Each is one like a fun house mirror, portraying me differently each time. I look in the first one I look at is me as a baby floating to make its face level to mine. The next one I see is me as a seven year old looking scared with big eyes and a red nose that shows I had just finished crying. When I was seven, my mother died. I pressed on to the next one but found my feet stuck in front of this seven year old. I tried to touch her but she drew back in fear. I could hear her child like scream and point not at me past me. I looked around to find the monster that killed my mother and myself and I shared the same child- like scream._

"Whoa…. Shay. Hey! Yeah, remember me? Your best friend? Katharine? Um…yeah well you were screaming again so…" said Katie, who was fully dressed but had bags under her eyes. I looked out of the window into the dark of the night. We sleep during the day and go out during the night because there are less "brainers", which is what we call the mind controlees, and monsters.

"It was the usual…Come let's get going we have to get more supplies. We're out of bandages and apple sauce." I said. I grabbed a pair of black ripped jeans and my combat boots.

"Shay, only you like apple sauce. If we both go…can we get some sunflower seeds?" asked Katie.

"Okay then, just let me change and then we'll head out," I yelled from the bathroom. I changed into my pants and tugged on my boots.

"You ready," asked Katie.

"Yeah, let's go," I said grabbing my sword and tossing Katie her hand gun filled with celestial bronze bullets and her back up dagger.

Julia

I woke up next to Lucas and I smiled. I had been in love with him since the "mind-plague" as we called it started. He saved me from a hellhound and asked me if I wanted to stay with him. I mean, not that he knows that I like him. I kissed his cheek and his eyes fluttered open. I quickly backed up and ran to the bathroom. I forgot and grabbed an extra change of clothes.

"Jules?" called Lucas.

"I'm in here," I called back to him.

"Okay! I'm going to head out to get some more supplies at Ready Mart, okay? We're out of water and fruit," he said.

"Okay!," I yelled from the bathroom. I heard him open his apartment door and shut it behind him. I turned on the shower and stepped in. Then I started to sing quietly to myself. A song that Lucas hums that can barely be heard. As I sang, I heard a loud crash and a scream. I quickly jumped out of the shower pulled on my clothes as fast as I could and grabbed my dagger. I crept down the stairs through the apartment to the kitchen.

"Damn it! There's no food in here, Tess. Come on! Let's go,"

"I could've sworn…," said a girl's voice. I jumped from around the corner and my dagger was pointed into the guys back. My hand was holding his shoulder like I was steering him

"Who are you? And what do you want," I asked in a panic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is chapter two. I hope you guys enjoy. I don't own any of the PJO characters mentioned. I do own the OCs so yeah… Enjoy!**

When I walked out into the night the little fear I had about leaving Julia alone, but then I thought of the little girl that fought off a gorgon and I figured she could handle herself.

FLASHBACK

_I was fifteen at the time when it happened. I was reading on the balcony of my apartment when I heard her scream. I looked down to see a thirteen year old screaming and looking terrified at the dark ahead of her. _

"_Somebody help me," she screamed. I waited for the threat to come out and then I saw it. A group of monsters came towards her. She was backed against the wall of my complex, her face streaked with tears and clutching a pink stuffed bunny toy. I figured that there was no time to waste because looking at that tear stained face made me feel like a rotten person. I grabbed my spare dagger because my sword was in my room and there was no time. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. When I came, there she was crouching, holding her rabbit. I saw a gorgon charge her with its teeth dripping with green goo. She started to fight it with magic. Purple, red, and blue light washed over it but she was so detracted that didn't realize that a hellhound was coming towards her. It swiped at the back of her head and she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Heat was coming to my face and I could almost feel the steam coming out of my ears._

"_Get away from her," I screamed. I charged them stabbing and kicking them and giving the girl a chance to get up and rest a little. I saw a flash of white blonde hair and there she was, beside me with flashes of light lit up her onyx eyes and her face. We managed to kill them all after about an hour. She looked tired and ready to burst into tears and collapse. Then she fell into a ball, clutching the pink rabbit, soaking her jeans with tears._

"_Hey…," I said bending down next to her, "it's okay. I promise it's over."_

"_I'm just so scared…,"she said, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She had dirt on her face and her shirt was ripped along the back_

"_You probably don't have anywhere to stay, right?" I said kneeling down next to her_

"_Don't make it worse," She started to sob. I had to figure out how to keep this girl from being killed and crying. Then an idea popped into my head._

"_You can stay with me," I sighed, knowing I totally regret it later._

"_No, it's okay. Thanks for the offer. Two demigods in one house will attract a lot of monsters," she sniffled out._

"_It's okay. I have three bedrooms in my apartment so you can stay in one of those and we can fight them together," I explained. I stood up and held out my hand. She smiled and took my hand I lead her into my apartment. _

END OF FLASHBACK

I walked down the street to Ready Mart. Ready Mart, or as it was before a Wal-Mart, was where, when the mind-control started, you could get your supplies for the "M.C.A" or "Mind-Control Apocalypse". I had been there once with my mom before she got M.C.S. I shook my head trying to clear it out and walked into Ready-Mart.

"Katie! Kill the dracaena," said a shrill girl voice, who sounded super pissed. I began to walk in the direction of the sound. They sounded like they needed help. Fast.

You don't think I'm trying?" screamed another girls voice and then a grunted. I broke into a run in the direction of the canned goods section. I turned around a shelf corner to find a vast space that once was probably tons of shelves.

"Yo! Dude! Don't just stand there help us," said the girl. I ran towards the dracaena and pulled out my sword. Its name was πολεμιστής or warrior. This thing was huge! It was a deep purple with black horns and a black belly. The dracaena's tail whipped and thrashed, causing more shelves to be knocked over. The girls must have been very powerful for them to attract a monster like this. I remembered, from what my sister before she got M.C.S from my mother, that dracaena had almost impenetrable skin and it was nearly impossible to get to the chinks in the armor of their skin because of the poison they spew. There were about five people who have killed like the great Clarisse, daughter of Ares and Heracles. I ran and stabbed it in the tail and it bellowed, turning around to face me.

Then all of the sudden the roof was ripped off of the building. The girl, whose name, I figured, was Katie, had another girl with her. I never really saw her face because she was in constant battle with the dracaena. She had long black hair that whipped around whenever she did a dodge or a jump. She had a long sword that gleamed bronze under the fluorescent lights. I heard a scream and saw Katie on the ground. One of the scales flew off of the tail and lodged itself into Trina's shoulder and knocked her out cold.

"Step back," screamed the girl from the other side of the dracaena. I hid behind a shelf because judging by her technique, she could hold her own against this thing. She raised her sword to the sky and then my eyes began to widen and I knew instantly what she was going to do. Then the clouds began to rumble, gathering together to form one large storm cloud. Suddenly the sky rumbled menacingly. Then a wide bolt of lightning surged through the sky and struck her sword. She charged the dracaena, dodging the whipping tail and the snapping from jaws. It was like she was an acrobat in the circus. She jumped on its long purple snout and stabbed it in the eye. It began shaking violently and sparks were flying from its eye and smoke was rising from its mouth. She slide down the snout and began to run. The dracaena exploded like a gold bomb behind her, making her look like one of those girls from the movies. She seethed her sword and ran to a girl laying the ground. Katie.


End file.
